Challenging Fate
by dreaming.under.the.moon
Summary: Rina and Draco are best friends, but no one knows that. They are from different houses, different worlds. Can they hide their friendship, which is slowly evolving into something more, forever? Do they want to?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok. This is my first fanfic, I wanted to see if I could do it. And what people would think about it. So...here it is!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize._

* * *

My name is Rina Kerr. I am eleven years old, tall for my age, with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. And I just found out that I am a witch and that I have to attend Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardry. I didn't know exactly what to think about this at first. A witch! I'd always loved the concept of magic being real. But, now, seeing all these people around me. All of them witches and wizards. It's a little scary.

My foster mother was thrilled when the letter came. You think she would have been slightly scared or nervous that I was a witch, but no. Because going to Hogwarts meant that she wouldn't have to deal with me.

She didn't answer any of the questions I asked her. All she did was give me the key to the chest my mother left for me. I didn't know the chest had a key. I thought it had been lost a long time ago. But it hadn't, my foster mother had had it all this time.

In that chest was my mothers belongings. There was everything I needed for school and a letter from my mother, written eleven years ago, explaining what was happening. That chest was the only thing I was bringing to school. That chest was the only thing I had.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I did I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

I was standing on Platform 9 ¾, just awestruck by everything, and everyone, around me, when the whistle on the train blew. I hurried to get on.

I walked past children hugging their parents good-bye. And calls of, "I love you!", "I'll miss you!", "Be Safe!" And started to feel a bit downhearted.

I was looking for an empty compartment to sit in, but they all had someone in it. I finally choose one with just one boy, who seemed about my age.

His face was toward the window when I slid open the door. I stepped in and he turned to look at me.

He had a pale, pointed face with steel blue eyes and light blonde hair. "Can I help you?" he said with a sneer.

"Oh. Everywhere else is full. Can I sit here?"

He looked at me like he was appraising whether I was good enough to sit with him. What I didn't know is that was exactly what he was doing.

"I guess." he said in a bored drawl. He turned his attention back to the window.

I sat down in the seat across form him. "Well my name's Rina." I said quietly.

He looked at me, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Well it's nice to meet you Draco." A look of what I think was surprise crossed his face for just a second. It seemed like he wasn't used to people being nice to him. I knew that feeling.

"Uhm, yeah, you too." he muttered.

"So, is this your first year?" I asked.

"Yes. Is it yours?"

"It is, and I'm a little nervous." Boy was that a huge understatement.

"About what?"

"Just meeting all these people, I'm kind of shy." Another understatement, I could hardly believe I had the courage to talk to him. But, there was just something about him that made me feel comfortable.

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

The train pulled to a stop, this was it, I was here.

Draco and me walked off the train together, but we were separated in the rush of people getting off. I made my way over to where a man was calling for First Years.

When we got inside the castle a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, "I am Professor McGonagall."

I looked around for Draco, but I couldn't see him.

"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told us, "and follow me."

She led us through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. I had never seen anything like it, it was so beautiful, so spectacular. Students sat at four long tables, I guessed for the four different houses. Mum wrote about them in her letter, there was Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. And there were candles floating in midair everywhere and at the top of the hall there was a table where the teachers were sitting.

In front of that table sat a stool with a raggedy old hat on top of it, the Sorting Hat.

McGonagall started to call students up and the Sorting Hat would shout out their house.

"You nervous?" a boy standing next to me asked, he had messy black hair and bright green eyes behind round glasses.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes." He turned back to his two friends, one a girl with bushy brown hair, the other a tall boy with freckles and hair that was a flaming red colour.

"Granger, Hermione!" McGonagall called.

The girl with the bushy brown hair ran up to the hat and placed it on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The red-headed boy groaned, "Great, stuck with her." I chuckled and he looked over at me with a friendly smile.

"Kerr, Rina!"

"Well that's me." I said and smiled as I walked to the hat and placed it on my head.

"Hmm," it said in my ear, "I think you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

Just like my mum, I thought as I walked to the table, I sat next to Hermione, "I'm so glad I ended up in Gryffindor!" she said.

"Yeah. Me too." I smiled and turned my attention back to the sorting.

Draco was the next person called up, before the hat even touched his head it yelled, "SLYTHERIN."

I was crestfallen. Mum wrote about how horrible Slytherin's were. Draco didn't seem horrible.

I barely noticed when Hermione's two friends, Harry and Ron, came to sit by us. But it was kind of hard not to notice when the dishes in front of us were suddenly filled with food.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all started filling their plates. Ron saw that I wasn't, "It's Rina right?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"Dunno." I smiled and took a scoop of mashed potatoes.

_I'm kind of happy with this chapter, although it is a bit boring. I just need to get my introductions out of the way, and then the drama can start._

_Review Please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize._

* * *

Third Year

"Rina! You're not going to have time for breakfast if you don't get up soon."

I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head. It was Hermione attempting to wake me. She was my personal alarm clock, whether I liked it or not.

"Come on Rina!" Hermione called as she walked out the door.

I grudgingly pulled my covers down and stumbled out of bed, grumbling as I did so.

* * *

"Ah. So she's alive." Ron joked as I took my sit next to him in the Great Hall.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I scooped scrambled eggs onto my plate, he chuckled and turned his attention back to his breakfast.

"Are you guys excited for the Hogsmeade trip? I hear there's always loads of stuff to do on Halloween." It was Neville talking.

"I can't go." Harry sighed.

"McGonagall wouldn't let you?" I asked

"Nope."

The owls arrived and dropped a copy of The Daily Prophet in front of Hermione and small piece of folded up parchment in front of me.

_Don't forget. Noon at the Shrieking Shack._

It wasn't signed, it didn't have to be. I knew who it was from, Draco. He was the only person who sent me letters by owl. Luckily no one noticed the letter, they were all paying attention to Harry.

"It's alright, mate. There's always the feast," said Ron, attempting to cheer Harry up. "You know, the Halloween feast, in the evening."

Harry still looked gloomy, "Yeah, great."

"We'll be sure to bring you lots of sweets back." I said.

"Yeah, of course we will." said Ron.

"Don't worry," said Harry, "I'll see you at the feast. Have fun."

We all walked to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, making sure that no one was sneaking out.

Harry turned around and made his way up the staircase.

"I feel horrible that he has to stay here alone." I said as I turned away from him and looked toward Ron and Hermione.

"I know, me too." Hermione replied.

"He'll be OK." Ron reassured us.

I smiled, "I hope so."

* * *

"It's wonderful." I looked around at all the shops and all the Hogwarts students milling about.

"It really is." Hermione was gazing around with the same look of wonderment that I'm sure I had on my face.

I glanced at my watch, almost noon, I had to make it to the Shrieking Shack.

"C'mon lets go into Honeydukes and get the sweets we promised Harry." Ron grabbed Hermione and my arm and dragged us into the shop.

There were shelves upon shelves of every sweet imaginable. Ron and Hermione walked over to examine a tray of blood-flavoured lollipops. And I slipped back out the door, heading toward the Shrieking Shack.

I arrived at the Shack and looked around for Draco. He wasn't there, I looked at my watch and frowned, 12:10. I know ten minutes isn't that big of a deal, but Draco is never late.

I took a seat on a large rock by the edge of the forest to wait. I didn't have to wait long.

I was looking toward the Shrieking Shack when I felt someone sit down next to me. I turned and saw Draco smiling at me. "You're late." he mocked.

"By ten minutes."

"And it was ten minutes I was riddled with worry." he joked.

"Oh I don't know how you handled it." I replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes then pulled me to my feet, "C'mon let's go see the Shrieking Shack."

I followed him over to stand by the fence that circled the Shack.

"It's haunted you know." Draco looked at me.

"Yeah, right."

The wind blew through the shack and we heard the shrieking noise it was named after.

I shivered and Draco took off his cloak and draped it over my shoulders. Though it wasn't the cold I was shivering from, it was a nice gesture, and I would never let him know that I was scared.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

If it was anyone else saying that I would have smiled and thought nothing more about it, but with Draco it had a deeper meaning, because I really couldn't mention it. We had to keep our friendship a secret. Our houses were as different as could be and our friends considered each other mortal enemies.

He noticed the look on my face, "Oh, Rina I didn't mean it like that."

I gave him a weak smile, "I know. It's just so stupid. Having to hide like this."

He pulled me into a hug, "I know."

_Reviews are much appreciated._


End file.
